dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Smash Comics Vol 1 24
Supporting Characters: * Bud Antagonists: * Pietro * Vera and her Wonder Horse Other Characters: * The Great Ivan Locations: * | Writer2_1 = Jack Cole | Penciler2_1 = Jack Cole | Inker2_1 = Jack Cole | StoryTitle2 = Midnight: "The Circus Mystery" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Alonzo Schtunk * Tagu, the gorilla Other Characters: * Alice Taylor * Mr. Dingle | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Alex Blum | Inker3_1 = Alex Blum | StoryTitle3 = Purple Trio: "On Broadway" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Purple Trio: ** Rocky ** Warren ** Tiny | Writer4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker4_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle4 = Wings Wendall: "The Invisible Sky-Base" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Spinner Benson Vehicles: * Bullet Plane | Writer5_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler5_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker5_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle5 = The Jester: "Frisco Finley" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sergent Mulligan Antagonists: * Nick Perselle Other Characters: * Frisco Finley | Writer6_1 = Lane French | Penciler6_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker6_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle6 = Espionage Starring Black X: "The Sumatra Adventure" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Colonel Atwater Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Alex Durham * Osaki * Kali Locations: * ** | Writer7_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler7_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker7_1 = Art Pinajian | StoryTitle7 = Invisible Justice: "The Face of Tezcapoca" | Synopsis7 = From newspaper reports, Kent Thurston determines that enemy saboteurs are operating out of a hidden base in Panama. He goes there, and snoops around for a week, then finds a suspicious-acting Native, and shadows him into the jungle, where he gets ambushed and knocked unconscious with a stone ax. The Natives carry him to the Mayan City of Tempera, and into the Temple of the Twin Gods, where their tyrannical ruler Chac Mool orders him thrown into the dungeon. But Thurston has been playing possum, at least part of this time, and as soon as his two carriers are alone, he twists into action and punches them both out, then dons his Invisible Hood costume, and shadows Chac Mool to a meeting, in a hidden room, with his partner, B-7, and his three henchmen. Their main plan is to blow up the Panama Canal. Chac got his job by throwing Chima, the real king of this city, into the dungeon; now the plan is to sacrifice both Chima and Thurston in a ceremony, before the “Face” of Tezcapoca. Chima is dragged into the room, and Chac learns that Thurston has escaped, and angrily sends his warriors to search for him. He’s closer than they think, of course, and he invisibly sneaks into the execution chamber, and gets atop the face-shaped idol, pulls a gun, and shoots the sacrificial spear-man, then pounces onto Chac Mool. He frees Chima, then invisibly mixes it up with the henchmen. Very frustrated, B-7 starts shooting into the melee, but only wounds his own men, before the Invisible Hood knocks him out with a thrown stone ax. Meanwhile Chima overtakes the fleeing Chac, and knocks him into a poisoned pool, where he dies. Later the Mayans greet their restored king and his invisible new friend. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Chac Mool * B-7 ** B-7's three henchman Other Characters: * Chima Locations: * ** Mayan city of Tempera *** Temple of the Twin Gods **** | Writer8_1 = Harry Campbell | Penciler8_1 = Harry Campbell | Inker8_1 = Harry Campbell | StoryTitle8 = The Scarlet Seal: "The End" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * | Writer9_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler9_1 = Bob Powell | Inker9_1 = Bob Powell | StoryTitle9 = Abdul the Arab: "The Fire God" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Hassan Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Jeffa | Writer10_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler10_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker10_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle10 = Chic Carter: "The Sword" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * | Writer11_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler11_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker11_1 = George E. Brenner | StoryTitle11 = Bozo the Robot: "The Headless Men" | Synopsis11 = Three very short, very ugly men adopt disguises that make them look taller, and headless, and embark on a series of murderous thefts, killing researchers and scientists, and stealing military technology. The victims all die of heart failure, which turns out to be caused by fright. Commissioner Hunt calls in Hugh Hazzard and his Iron Man, Bozo, but Bozo is already on the scene, having eavesdropped on the police radio frequencies. His plan is to make himself a target, by publicizing the fact that he was searching for this mystery killer. The bad guys, who all seem to be headless, read about this in the Daily Star, and their leader Gyp, decides to set a trap. He puts out word about the gang’s next big job, which lures the Iron Man out to an isolated section of the country. There he spots headless Igor, trying to get his attention then running away, so he pursues him, into two traps: a big rock is dropped on Bozo’s head, and simply breaks, and an explosive charge is detonated near Bozo, to no effect. Bozo catches Igor and scares him into squealing on Gyp, then leaves him for the police, and flies to the Headless Men’s squalid hide-out, beats up the other two, calls in Commissioner Hunt, and reveals how the dwarfish villains’ disguises work. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Commissioner Hunt ** Devlin, Hunt’s driver Antagonists: * Gyp, leader of the Headless Men ** Igor, headless henchman ** other unnamed headless henchman Other Characters: * Gus * the coroner Locations: * Headless Men’s hideout, under the abandoned pier at the foot of Drain Street | Notes = * Last issue for Abdul the Arab by Powell Roberts. * Last issue of Smash Comics for Chic Carter by Vernon Henkel. This series continued onward in Police Comics and in National Comics. * Invisible Justice: "The Face of Tezcapoca" ** Kent Thurston, B-7, and B-7’s three henchmen, all wear regular business suits, here in the tropical Panamanian jungle. ** Presumably B-7 and his spies are soon executed by Chima's Mayans, although this is not seen. * Last issue for The Scarlet Seal by Harry Francis Campbell * Also appearing in this issue of Smash Comics were: ** Archie O'Toole by Bud Thomas ** Wun Cloo by Ralph Johns ** "The Hunted Castle" (text story, featuring Jimmy Christian) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}